I'm a man!
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Ryan feels that he needs to prove a point as his masculinity is questionned.


**Not mine except for the story line. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ryan walked back to the table where his friends and coworkers were presently sitting, having drinks and talking.<p>

"Guys! You'll never guess what just happen in the restroom!" He had a mixture of eagerness and shock look on his face.

"It had finally passed the three inches?" Esposito asked, face completely blank, pounding Castle fist.

"Very funny." He replied dryly.

"You were saying Ryan." Beckett urged him on.

"Anyway, as I was saying," He started, barely paying attention to the two men. "So I was in the restroom and all of the sudden this couple stumble in, making out, almost completely undressing each other not a care in the world before disappearing in a cabin. Can you believe it?!" He finished animatedly, looking at the faces of his friends, searching for the some kind of reaction. Instead he was met with blank faces and two arched eyebrows from Lanie and Esposito.

"That's it?" Javier questioned him, his face still showing how unimpressed he was with Ryan story.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kevin asked back, not understanding the lack of excitement.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Castle cut in.

"Castle sit down." Beckett ordered him, a light playfulness tone in her voice.

"But I was just…" He tried.

"Don't even think about it." She curtly said, Castle sat down quickly.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Ryan asked, not understanding why they didn't react much.

"Yeah dude we heard you, figures you're the only one who would get so scandalized about that." Javier offered, barely paying his friend any attention.

"What does that mean? Why would I be the only one?" Kevin asked back, slightly upset.

"Oh honey, do not take it the wrong way. It's just, you're not that type of man, you know?" Lanie tried, offering him a comforting smile.

"What type of man is that?!" He asked looking around to his friends, no one hurrying to answer him.

Except for Javier, who was always ready to rip off the Band-Aid. "'C'mon man, you know. The aggressive type, the one who's not afraid to get what he wants while still fully pleasuring his lady, all masculine, the man's man type." He explained.

"You don't think that I'm masculine?!" He probed, feeling insulted.

"You are male, I mean you definitely have all the parts… well I sure hope so." Castle added in.

"Castle, I don't think you're helping." Kate pointed, feeling bad for their friends.

"Ryan, you are a man. Just not that kind of man's man and that's okay." Lanie said as she rubbed his arm and squeezing his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuses me, I need to use the ladies room." She informed them before getting up.

Seeing the frown appearing on Kevin features, Beckett quickly decided to change the subject to something a bit more pleasing.

"I need to get a refill." Ryan declared not bothering to check if they wanted anything. He stood up and walked toward the bar before deviating from his trajectory and heading for the restrooms area. Without hesitation he pushed open the door designated for women.

Lanie, who was standing in front of the mirror putting on lipstick, didn't bother to turn around to look at the person who just entered the restroom. Ryan walked up to her, slid one hand on the small of her back and placed the other on her left hip so he could turn her around. The medical examiner let out a gasped at the contact, she barely registered the face that was inched away from hers. Ryan backed her up against the wall next to them, pinning her against it with his body. He faintly brushed her nose with his before going in for the kiss.

His fingers dug into her skin as his grip on her hip grew tighter as his other hand drifted to her jaw, as the kiss intensify. Kevin unabashedly glided both of his hands down to her back side, giving it a firm squeeze before traveling further down to her thighs. Grabbing them, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

The detective pressed his crotch to her hot center and the kiss became more forceful, Lanie grabbed at the back of his head. He placed one hand under her breast, thumb slightly stroking the curve of it. The other caressing the skin present right under the hem of her skirt.

As Parish started to grind into him, he slowed the kiss but didn't weakened in its intensity. He trapped her bottom lip with his teeth, slightly tugging it before brushing it with his tongue and releasing it. He kept close to her, their forehead pressed against each other and lips brushing.

He freed her for his grasped, feet back on the ground. Both of his hands resting on her hips, he gave her a last peck.

"I'm a man." He whispered, his lips almost touching hers, eyes gazing straight into hers, before straightening himself, fixing his jacket and walking out and leaving a completely baffled Lanie on his wake.

"Wow" She whispered to herself.


End file.
